fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Gamecube Advance
|} Gamecube Advance a household videogaming console developed by Nerdude360 in 2013. It is an updated version of Nintendo's 4th main gaming system, the GameCube. This was released in an alternate universe where the Wii only sold 12~ million copies worldwide. In a last ditch effort, Nintendo whipped up a cheaply made sequel to the Gamecube, using higher definition graphics, better UI, and better games. Gameplay The console is similiar to the Gamecube, but updated to todays expectations. The system allows you to change the lighting, sound and other features in the main menu and from most game menus. The system also features wireless controllers, along with special batteries that can last as long as 8 months. Each controller has an LED Light built in to show things, such as battery power left and other game-specific things. Along with special "Advance" Controllers, the originals may be used. Game Squares Game Points are earned while playing a game. If you have one hundred Game Points you can get a DLC at the AdvancE-Shop. If you earn 1,000 game points you can get a Game at the Advance-Shop Virtual Console Every week a new Virtual Console game comes out. And there are Months which are Categories and it goes like this: *January- Special (Special Games Will Be Released Each Week Of This Month ) *Febuary- Gamecube (Gamecube games will be released each week of this month) *March- DS (DS games will be released each week of this month) *April- N64 (N64 games will be released each week of this month) *May- SNES (SNES games will be released each week of this month) *June- NES (NES games will be released each week of this month) *July- Gameboy (Gameboy games will be released each week of this month) *August- Gameboy Advance (Gameboy Advance games will be released each week of this month) *September- Forgotten (Forgotten games will be released each week of this month) *October-Virtual Boy (Virtual Boy games will be released each week of this month *November- Remakes (Remake games willl be released this month *December- Popular (Popular games will be released this month) Games Released *Mario & Luigi 64 Upcoming *Pinti Land DX *Mincraft: Nintendo Edition Controllers Gallery TEMPLATE.png|Main Template for Gamecube Advance Gamecube Advance Menu.png|The Gamecube Advance Menu Advanceshop.png|AdvancE-Shop Downloads from the AdvancE-Shop Games Adventure *Balloon Fight Rises! *Zelda: RPG *Mario Life Party *Just Dance Nintendo DLC *Luigi 64 *Minecraft Nintendo: MODS *Mario & Luigi 64 N64 Texture *Mario & Luigi 64: Peach Character Virtual Console *Gamecube: Mario Kart Double Dash!! *Gamecube: Luigis Mansion *Gamecube: Mario Sunshine *Gamecube: Super Smash Bros. Melee *Gamecube: Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat *N64: Mario 64 *N64: Diddy Kong Racing *DS: Mario 64 DS *NES: Balloon Fight *NES: Donkey Kong *(SPECIAL!!) Wii: Mario Galaxy *SNES: Super Mario Kart Pricing Virtual Console *Gamecube: All Gamecube Games are 15.00$ *N64: All N64 Games are 10.00$ *DS: All DS Games are 7.00$ *SNES: All SNES Games are 3.00$ *NES: All NES Games are 00.99 cents *The Wii Special Game: The Wii Special Game Is 30.00$ DLC *Luigi 64: 2.00$ *Mincraft Nintendo: MODS: 10.00$ *Mario & Luigi 64: N64 Texture: .99 cents *Mario & Luigi 64: Peach Character: 1.50$ Party *Just Dance Nintendo: 39.99$ Adventure: *All Adventure Downloads are 15.00$ Pre-Downloaded *Cubemen!: Create avatars to use in games. *AdvancE-Shop: But software online. *CUBE PLAYER: Play through the disc launcher. *Cubeworld: Wi-Fi settings and play with friends *Cuber - Cuber: Photos and Video fun *Recube: Records and challenges Theese represent your main Home which is called the Main Cube but if you download things from the internet you can make a Megacube which has unlimited space Bundles Original Bundle 350.00$ *Hdmi Cable *50 GB *Advance Controller Orange *Cube Launcher *Advance Charger Advance Bundle 400.00$ *Hdmi Cable *60 GB *Advance Controller Red *Cube Launcher XL *Advance Charger *Gamecube Controller Red *Mario & Luigi 64 Nostalgia Bundle 450.00$ *Hdmi Cable *50 GB *Advance Controller Turqoise *Cube Launcher Nostalgia Edition *Gamecube Controller Turqoise *Nes Controller Turqoise *Snes Controller Turqoise *N64 Controller Turqoise *Mario Sunshine *Punch Out!! Featuring Mr. Dream ( Mike Tysons Punch Out ) *The Legend Of Zelda: A Link To The Past *Super Mario 64 Minecraft Bundle 420.00$ *55 GB *HDMI Cable *Advance Controller Green *Cube Launcher ( MINECRAFT DESIGN ) *Gamecube Controller Green *Includes Minecraft Features For Cubemen! *Minecraft: Nintendo Edition Beta Version The beta version looks like this and is the only footage of beta: BETA Gamecibe Advance.png|ONLY BETA PHOTO Other Pages *Nintendo Gamecube Advance Review *Nintendo Gamecube Advance Games *Nintendo Gamecube Advance Controllers *Nintendo Gamecube Advance Built-In Features Category:Consoles Category:Fan Consoles Category:2013